A number of hindered phenols and hindered bisphenols have been reacted with phosphorous trichloride in a variety of combinations in an effort to provide compounds that might have use as stabilizers for organic materials subject to degradation. It is generally considered necessary that only hindered phenols or hindered bisphenols be used to prepare the phosphorus condensation compounds in order to obtain the most efficient and effective stabilizing materials. If non-hindered phenols could be used to make such compounds, less expensive compounds that are more readily prepared could be realized.